vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendigo (Until Dawn)
Summary The Wendigos are one of the two main antagonists in Until Dawn. They were humans who have been changed by a Native American spirit into cannibalistic monsters after they ate the flesh of other humans around the mines, due to starvation. It is unknown how long they have lived in Blackwood, but it is suggested they've been around since 1952, due to the cave in. Long ago, a Native American tribe known as the Cree, preserved the Blackwoods as well as its wildlife, believing it would anger the mountain and unleash the Wendigo curse, what they call "A creature born from ice." Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Wendigo Origin: Until Dawn Gender: Male/Female Age: Varies, but all the ones that appear are adults Classification: Human possessed by an evil spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Thermal vision and hearing), sharp claws and teeth, Stealth Mastery, Vocal Mimicry, Immortality (Type 6 and possibly 7; The soul of a Wendigo remains attached to a host, when it is freed, it will remain looking until it finds another host. They are considered undead entities by character's like The Stranger.), Longevity (The Makkapitew was known to live for around two generations, hunted by the grandfather of the Stranger who was in his early 50s), Possession (A Wendigo can possess those who are desperate or crave food. The soul of the Wendigo will also possess a human fully when they have resorted to cannibalism in the mountains), Statistics Amplification (They grow stronger when they feed), Pseudo-Surface Scaling, Resistance to Pain and Cold Temperatures, Non-Corporeal (In spirit form) and Corruption (Can transform cannibals of Blackwood Mountain into Wendigo) for the Wendigo Souls Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily crush heads, they can rip off limbs with their bites) Speed: Superhuman (One of them can easily outrun a wolf. They can catch and kill elk.) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (According to a medical paper, one of the partially transformed Wendigos was able to lift 725 lb weights) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can crush heads with ease) Durability: Wall level (They can survive their own attacks, a shotgun can't do much against them) Stamina: Superhuman (They chased the protagonists for nearly an entire night and they didn't show any signs of getting tired) Range: Melee Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average (As they've once been humans, they're fairly intelligent hunters, employing know-how such as mimicking their target's friends, using phones as a lure and even slashing support cables at the radio tower to get to prey.) Weaknesses: They can't detect things without movement or sound, when they hunt in packs there is a chance they may end up fighting each other Notable Individuals: * Makkapitew * Hannah Washington * Joshua Washington * Billy Bates * Gordon Bennet * Anna Bennet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Necroa Virus' Profile (Both were 9-B) Inconclusive Fights: Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Undead Category:Corruption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Characters Category:Until Dawn Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Cannibals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Surface Scalers